As The Dragon Ball Turns..... Again!!
by BaBySmurf
Summary: **sequel to As THe Dragon Ball Turns** The basic crew survives living on Earth with 2 wild sisters- they'll learn that searching Julez room always has it's rewards, homemade tans, and why the hell Picoclo is on the frontpage! *~Ch. 4 Updated~*
1. The arrival, & the rules......

note: from the ~BaBySmurf~ and Julez --- the authorS  
  
  
  
BaBySmurf:Well, this is our 2nd fic together about DBZ.  
  
Julez: And it is not as stupid.- *Scooby Doo Mystery Music* forever Baby!  
  
BaBySmurf: Actually it's twice as stupid,  
  
Julez:Well, this fine piece of fiction has more of an assemblance to a real storyline.....oof....too many big words.....ugh...  
  
BaBySmurf: What my colleague is trying to say is that this one has a point. So--  
  
without further ado (I love saying that!) ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We own almost NOTHING in this fic- except for the basic plot and all the retarded stuff in it. We also own Ourselves {which is pretty pathetic} the,*sniff*, talking squirrel, and Mr. Vancucci, plus anyone else we happen to come up with along the way, so PLEASE DON'T SUE US!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Well, after visiting their friends,(Gabby and Julez) and making total asses of themselves, the two girls decide to let the basic DBZ crew (Goku, Chi- Chi-, Gohan, Krillian, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta & Piccolo) stay at their place (oh and Davis too) But not without some trouble....  
  
  
  
As The Dragon Ball Turns .......Again  
  
By Gabby (a.k.a. ~BaBySmurf~) and Julez  
  
  
  
  
  
As Everyone piled out of their appropriate cars in front of Gabriel& Julez's house, Piccolo started shrieking. His antennae had caught in the power window. Goku was nursing a burnt finger, curtesy of his curiosity with a cigarette lighter.  
  
They walked to the door and Julez unlocked it. Their little army trooped in, Piccolo forgetting to duck and whacking his head on the door- way.  
  
Well, Julez & Gabby were just two sisters living together, and so naturally, their house was not exactly the biggest on the block. There was a bedroom for Gabriel, a bedroom for Julez, and a guest bedroom. There were 8 guests.  
  
"I get my own room!" Piccolo blurted.  
  
"UH, you get the tree-house!" Gabby said pushing him back.  
  
"Oh Man!" Piccolo whapped his head against the ceiling fan. "Damn houses! I'll take the treehouse!" He started mumbling, "no frickin things to bump your head on in a tree house!!"  
  
"So how long will you be staying?" Julez asked.  
  
"Oh I dunno..." Chi-Chi started, "A couple of weeks, maybe a month or two."  
  
Gabriel fell over, and Julez reacted calmly, "Okay,, I'll be showing you your rooms... Actually, you guys are in luck. I have a trash-pickin' friend who has given me a bunk bed, and a couple extra mattresses shoved into the closet. And we have one normal bed in here. Now as you fight over who sleeps where, I'll go over the rules."  
  
Julez watched an immediate dog-pile for the single bed and started, "*Ahem*, Rule #1, and most important- no getting jiggied with it in this house at any time!" She pointed a finger at Bulma & Vegeta, "This includes YOU!"  
  
The couple pouted, "Oh Man!"  
  
"Rule #2," Gabby continued, "Neither I nor Julez is responsible for your laundry. I am not going to be washing other people's bras or *ahem* crusty underwear!" Gabby was looking at Gohan & Krillin, but Goku was the one that blushed.  
  
Everyone was still wrestling each other for the one bed. Vegeta smacked his elbow and shouted "THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!" He fell hard- on the floor, and just...kinda... laid there.  
  
"Ugh! Rule #3- If you want any food, TOUGH! But, we will be selling glasses of water and hot-dogs for $10 each." Julez stated with a smile on her face.  
  
"Julia Sumner! Don't be so harsh!" Gabriel scolded. " We will NOT be charging you for food, but remember- You will work your buns off if you want anything to eat!"  
  
Trunks dropped the headlock he had on Chi-Chi, "What!" he shouted.  
  
Vegeta jumped to his feet "Woman- I will eat when I want to- and if you don't let me, I'll, I'll-"  
  
Gabby rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Right!"  
  
"Last and final rule- clean up after yourself- And hopefully you all know what that means- no leaving the seat up, no leaving nasty pads around and so on and so forth."  
  
The two girls exited the room, "Have Fun!"  
  
It was quiet for a few moments, and then everybody started screaming, hopefully it was about who sleeps where, and not dis-obeying Rule #1.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gabriel showed Piccolo where the shed and treehouse was, and Julez started making dinner for her and Gabby.  
  
After a while the guest room stopped shaking and a rumpled looking Vegeta walked out slamming the door and mumbling."Fucking women! For some reason Gohan and Krillin are sharing the one bed, The kid's sleepin on the floor, and Bulma and Chi-Chi get the bunk-bed, while Goku and I are stuck sleeping in the closet."  
  
Julez suddenly froze as she heard the familiar squeak of her door and raced to her bed-room, Krillin had found his way there and was eyeing the picture of her ex-boyfriend in the trash. "Get outta here Mr.... Mr...Mr. Krillin! What is your last name anyway?"  
  
"It's....actually- I don't know!" He said looking bewildered. Krillin picked up a black bra draped across a chair, "um...."  
  
"Don't ask!" Julez said shoving him out of there. She spent the next 10 minutes hiding her diary, chocolate stashes, dirty books, pictures of long-gone boyfriends, and all excess bras effectively around the room. When she finally wandered back into the kitchen Trunks, Goku and Vegeta were practicly attacking gabby trying to get the dinner  
  
"A little help here?!" she cried smacking someones hand with a spatula. Julez promptly and almost magicly pulled the three men away and shoved them outside, promising not to let them in unless they raked the lawn. Then she headed toward the guest room.  
  
Inside, Chi-Chi and Bulma were laughing at something outside the window. It seemed Piccolo was having a heated argument with a nearby squirrel. "Listen you *beep*in mouse! You throw one more acorn at me and I'll- Oh! That's it! You're goin' Down!" The big scary green man took a flying leap at the squirrel, who scurried up a tree- Piccolo thudded to the ground, and immediately proceeded to follow him up every tree in the yard, and finally onto the roof.  
  
The girls all started screaming. You see, Piccolo was not exactly the smallest guy in town, in fact he was the biggest guy in town, and when he's running across your roof- it's just plain scary! :  
  
*THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!*  
  
*creeeeaaak*  
  
"oops!"  
  
*crash!*  
  
The girls all raced to the living room to see Piccolo's legs dangling and swinging wildly through the roof.  
  
Gabby calmy looked up, "Oh Lord." She started shouting "PICCOLO!! YOU FREAKIN'-- ARG!!! WE DON'T HAVR FRICKIN' INSURANCE!!! YOU WILL FIX THAT HOLE OR I WILL PERSONALLY CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND HANG THEM ON MY CHRISTMAS TREE!!!"  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma looked shocked, and the little squirrel Piccolo had been fighting with just sat there laughing it's tiny lil' ass off.  
  
"Grrrrrrr....arrggg.....oh what the hell." Piccolo said flying out of the roof.  
  
Julez yelled at him, and then had a smart idea, ( or so she thinks) and put Piccolo inside the shed with some incents and candles."Now come back when you have a better attiude!!" she cried as she slammed the door.  
  
"Jeeze the dumb freggin' idiot.."Julez mumbled as she walked into the house. Halfway through the door she froze on account of Vegeta and Goku digging their way into the ice cream. Instead of screaming like everyone expected, Julez started laughing.  
  
Vegeta turned around, "What Woman!?!?!?!"  
  
Bulma walked in and she too started laughing. Goku's choclate smeared face and Vegeta's face with little specks of vanilla all over it was a pretty funny sight. Julez got over her laughing fit all the while Vegeta and Goku looking at them suspiciously and shoveling ice cream down their throats as fast as they could. Julez grabbed the tubs of ice cream and hid them away- facing no resistance from Goku and Vegeta who had fallen onto the couch holding their stomachs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the night passed by pretty uneventfully, and for the most part everyone fell asleep.  
  
Except, it turns out Goku and Vegeta were EXTREMELY sensitive to sugar and about a half an hour after their ice cream had been confiscated, they miraculously recovered from their stomach-aches and started acting a bit... queer.  
  
And to top it all off Piccolo walked in with wax all over his face. It seemed he'd thought that eating the candles would somehow make him even more high. As soon as he walked in the door, he started yelling at everyone about how bad they smelled. "Vegeta! My GOD! You smell like SHIT!! Ya know- It's called DEODORANT!!!"  
  
Vegeta was almost to busy to notice, he was bouncing wildly up and down the kitchen rapping to "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". "YO PICCOLO!" he shouted. "Huh Huh- that rhymes! YO! PiccoLO GO eat some DOUGH!" He giggled hysterically, "Hey this is fun!"  
  
Julez walked in half asleep at all the noise.  
  
Piccolo grinned wildly, "Want some wax Julezee-Woolzee my favorite friend?!?"  
  
"Uh-I'll pass!" she warily surveyed the room.  
  
Vegeta was now running around the kitchen in circles waving his arms around trying to rhyme anything he could. "Piccolo, dick is low- Goku, he can't do- Vegeta with Rita!" He laughed insanely and started running faster.  
  
Goku was juat kinda sprawled on the floor talking to his imaginary friends that seemed somewhat like smurfs. "Oh of course Poppa Smurf! I would never attempt doing it without a condom!!" he paused. "But--but Poppa Smurf-- it- it was our wedding night!!! O.K!! O.K!!!" he cried, tears in his eyes, "I promise to never, ever, ever, get down and dirty with Chi-Chi ever again!!! YOU forgive me?!? OH Thank-You!!! Thank-You!!!" he started kissing the kitchen floor.  
  
At that moment, Vegeta crashed straight into a wall. He fell backwards, unmoving, and just kinda laid there. Goku pointed his finger at Vegeta lying on the ground and 'haw-hawed'.  
  
Piccolo had taken to searching the kitchen cubboards for basically anything he could burn and chanting, "must get high! must get high! must get high!"  
  
Julez watched all this uninterested. She calmy walked over to the freezer and got a cup of chipped ice. Then she said, "Hey Everybody! Guess What! I got stuff you can get high on!!"  
  
Within seconds Piccolo ran over and strated to beg like a puppy dog. Goku jumped up too. Vegeta just sorta...layed there...yeah.  
  
Julez smiled devilishly and threw a handful of ice in both of their faces. They stood silent for half a second then started screaming and running around- walking up the whole house. Goku accidently stepped on Vegeta, who let out a girlie shriek and started strangling Goku.  
  
In walked Bulma and Chi-Chi in short-shorts and tank-top pj's. Goku and Vegeta stopped trying to kill each other long enough to start making out with them.  
  
Trunks walked in also and just stood there with a blank expression- he was pretty freaked out- From the single bed where Krillin and Gohan had been sleeping had come some very...shall we say...unnatural, and unhealty- sounds, that would almost certainly violate Rule #1!  
  
Gabriel barged in and immediately started shouting, " All Right!! What's goin' on HERE!!??!!"  
  
Piccolo smiled sweetly, "Why absolutely, positively, nothing whatsoever my fine female friend!!"  
  
She turned to see the two couples making out and looked sternly at Julez. "I think it's time we show them just how serious we are about rule one!" She cracked her knuckles evilly.  
  
They dragged the 4 lovers (who had soon started doing more than making out) outside while Trunks ran and stole his mother's bed, and Piccolo scrambled back up to the tree house to watch everything. Gabby grabbed the hose and got ready to drench the kissing freaks. She nodded to Julez who turned the hose on full blast.  
  
"AHH!!! AHH!!! AHH!!"  
  
"God That's cold!!"  
  
"Turn it off!!!Turn it off"  
  
"HELP!! I can't feel my legs!!!"  
  
Julez turned the hose off, walked over and slapped Vegeta and Goku in the face. (Bulma was nearly in her underwear by now, and Chi-Chi almost lost her shorts).  
  
Vegeta turned around angrilly, "What the F**K was that for!!!!!" He powered a ki ball up in his hand and got it ready to fire at Julez.  
  
"HELLO! "RULE #1!! No Screwing period!! BESIDES- You're on Earth now with NORMAL people for a change!!!" she shouted back.  
  
"Well you'll be with the DEAD normal people when I'm through with you!!!"  
  
The neighbors poked their heads put the window and Vegeta yelled at them, "Hey whaddaya lookin' at!!! You wanna get blasted too!?!" they ducked back inside.  
  
"Veggie! Veggie wait!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"WHAT WOMAN!! Can't you see I'm about to blast this pothead to the moon's orbit!" Vegeta's power ball got biggger....  
  
"Ummm... Trunks is Sick!!!!  
  
"Ehh Serve's the little brat right!"he countered.  
  
"uuhhh---Look a UFO!"  
  
"wow." he said dully, "Now watch out!" Vegeta aimed...  
  
"OH! I feel faint!! OOOHH!!" -thud- Bulma fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh Great!! There goes my 'fun' for the night!" Vegeta's power ball slowly melted. "And as for you ya bum!" he shouted at Gabby and Julez. "Don't you EVER Do that again or I'll stick your head so far up your ass you'll be eatin your own shit for a week!" He picked up Bulma and stormed back inside.  
  
The two girls sighed and waved merrily at the neighbors eying them suspicously. Goku and Chi-Chi walking cautiously behind them.  
  
As soon as they were back in the house Gabiel grabbed Vegeta and Goku's collars, "Now what the HELL WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
Vegeta was way steamed, "What the HELL was WHAT FOR???"  
  
"THAT!!! OUTSIDE!!! DUH!!!!!"she yelled back.  
  
"Well the rule did say INSIDE the house..." Goku said quietly.  
  
"PFFTT! Like we're gonna buy that!" Julez replied.  
  
"Why don't we just put a frickin sign on our door that says 'HUMPFEST!' for cryin out loud!" Gabby shouted.  
  
Vegeta wasn't really payin' attention he was too busy admiring the ceiling.  
  
"YO!!" Gabby yelled coming face-to-face with him, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I"M SPEAKING! YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL STICK YOU IN A ROOM WITH PICCOLO RIGHT AFTER HE TOOK SOME VIAGRA!!! OKE!!!*pant*pant*pant*"  
  
Vegeta scoffed and walked over to his closet door. He turned around and gave Gabby the finger. She did the same back.  
  
He walked inside and slammed the door shut. Gabby listened to him fall over and curse.  
  
Goku was still standing there. "Well whaddaya waiting for! Go to sleep you!!!" Julez shouted at him.  
  
"Oh...heh heh... right... bed.......good idea." he said backing slowly to the door. He looked like Gabby would grow horns and spout fire any minute. She lunged at him.  
  
"Eeeeep!!" he shrieked racing to the closet.  
  
Gabby took a deep breath as soon as every one was out of sight and groaned. "Ouch! I need a drink!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ARGH!! Typing so much in all capital letters can really wear you out when you don't use the 'caps lock' button.  
  
Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Personnaly, I think there was too many curses, but that's just the way they talk...  
  
AlSo!!!~~~ I've already typed up most of chapter 2, and I swear it's awesome!!!!!! It's really great, if I do say so myself....  
  
Remember-- Read & PLEASE Review!!!  
  
You can e-mail me about nearly ANYTHING at libby0880@yahoo.com or smurfetts68@yahoo.com either one is fine.  
  
THANKS FOR READING! (and sorry it took so long to write a sequel!)  
  
BUT THANKS ANYWAY!!!  
  
~BaBySmurf~  
  
P.S.-- This has nothing to do with anything, but did anyone see Smallville last Tuesday?!? I totally missed it and my friend insists on torturing me by refusing to tell. : ( well, moving on.. HAVE FUN!!!! ^_^ 


	2. Piccolo's 'problem' and Mr. Vancucci

Note from the AuthorS  
  
Gabriel: HUWWO!!! We're back again with another chapter!!!  
  
Julez: WHHOOOPPPEEE!!!  
  
Gabriel: Yes, moving on. Well, I hope you liked the last one as much as you'll like this one!!!!  
  
Julez: Also,, this is where you meet the poor*sniff*sniff* talking chipmunk. WAAHHHH!!!  
  
Gabriel: awww, Julez, don't cry! he lived a good life!!  
  
Julez: I guess you're right. He's moved on to higher places! *sniff*  
  
Gabriel: Yes. Well anyway.....  
  
without further ado (that's my favorite line!!) ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We own almost NOTHING in this fic- except for the basic plot and all the retarded stuff in it. We also own Ourselves {which is pretty pathetic} the,*sniff*, talking chipmunk, and Mr. Vancucci(a.k.a.Big-hair dude), plus anyone else we happen to come up with along the way, so PLEASE DON'T SUE US!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As The Dragon Ball Turns  
  
.....Again  
  
by Gabby a.k.a. ~BabySmurf~ and Julez a.k.a. Gabby's sissy  
  
--chapter 2--  
  
((I just now noticed that we never put the title in any of the chapters besides the first one before so there it is))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegtea couldn't sleep. He was extremely pissed at Gabriel. He wasn't gonna let no Earth-woman throw him around! He got up out of bed- excuse me- he got up out of the closet adn tripped over Bulma, who had been sleeping on the floor after Trunks had invaded her bed. Too bad to, Vegeta would've beat him up, but Bulma wouldn't let him.  
  
OH MAN!!! He had to pee!!! No please realize Vegeta was in a house he didn't know his way around. Just imagine Vegeta hoppong on one foot, grabbing his crotch trying to find the bathroom. He danced down the hallway opening doors as he went along. Vegeta opened another door and was showered with towels- "Damn! Argh!! Just can't take it anymore!" Vegeta ran outside and started to tinkle. "aahhh!!" he sighed.The flowers he was whizzing on started to wither. "Man does that feel good!"  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Vegeta zipped up his pants. Walking back to his room, he tripped over something. along with a few colorful curses, he flipped on the lights. There was Gabby. 2 empty beer cans were next to her and one half full in her hand.  
  
"Beepin' Woman! She pushes me around and then ends up pulling a stunt like this- HEY......" Suddenly Vegeta got an evil grin on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
"OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MOR-niiiiiiiiiiing! OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAAAAYYYY!!!!"  
  
The little birdies in the trees squawked out in pain upon hearing Piccolo singing COMPLETELY off key  
  
"I'VE GOT A BEAUTIFUL FEEEEEEE-LING! EVERYTHINGS GOIN' MY- oh *beep*" Piccolo stopped his wonderful aria as he stepped in something squishy. He'd stepped into a flower-bed that was wet and smelled very disgusting.  
  
Little wormys had tried to escape, only to be blown away by the stench as soon as they got out of the ground. A tiny chipmunk was crying on the ground near-by. This struck a teeny chord in Piccolo's extremely small soft spot. His eyes watered up, "Oh Poor lil' fella!! Never had a chance!"  
  
THe chipmunk looked up- "There was a flash-flood last night, except it was yellow smelly water!!" It said in a small voice. He caughed pitifully. "I don't think I can hold on much longer! Warn the others- be- before it's to... to late....." At those last words the chipmunk started caoughing and then suddenly went limp. Piccolo wiped a tear from his eyes, "Tha-- That was- was-- the Sadddest story--- I've -- I've ever hearrrrd!!!" He sobbed. He blew his nose loudly on his shirt and looked one last time at the little chipmunk with X's in it's eyes.  
  
Suddenly a decidely male shriek filled the air. Piccolo jumped up and ran to the front yard.  
  
In front of the house was Davis, Gabby's current boyfriend, staring straight up. Gabriel was hanging up-side down in her nightgown from a tree. It probably wouldn't have been as scary for Davis if she hadn't been wearing a leopard-spotted thong underneath.  
  
Vegeta sauntered outside whistling. "Oh my!" he said flatly. "How could Gabby end up in a tree upside down and then have her boyfriend come by to see her? It couldn't have been because someone had purposely stuck her up there and then called up her boyfriend and said she was on fire, could it???"  
  
Julez walked putside to get the morning paper. She looks up at Gabby and let out a shriek. "Now that is something I did NOT need to see!!!"she said covering her hands.  
  
Davis wiggled his eyebrows, still staring up at Gabriel, "Well it's something I needed to! *wink*"  
  
"LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW DAVIS!!!" Gabby shrieked. "LET ME DOWN OR I'LL....OR I'LL....I'LL THROW AWAY ALL THE FUN TOYS I BOUGHT FOR TONIGHT!!!"  
  
Davis pouted, "You wouldn't!!!"  
  
"Yes I WOULD!!" she shouted back.  
  
"Fine!" Davis started shaking the tree back and forth , all the while Gabby was shrieking. Finally she fell out of the tree with a thud.  
  
Piccolo was standing very still staring at something. Vegeta walked over and patted him on the cheek. "What's wrong Piccolo?!?"  
  
He raced over to the newspaper that Julez had dropped in her rush to shield her eyes and held it to his chest. "OH my GOD!!! I'm FAMOUS!!!!!!!!"he shrieked.  
  
"Is that all?" Vegeta said. "Hmph, it's probably for loser of the year!"  
  
"It ain't funny!" Piccolo snapped. "And the worst part is- I never learned to read!!!" (Piccolo had had a poor education as a young Namek) he shoved the paper into Julez's hands, "Now read it!!" he ordered.  
  
"Okay!Okay! Chill loser!" Julez said. The first thing she did was cover up the picture of Piccolo in the frilly pink bathing suit he'd worn at their trip to Dorney Park that was dominating the front page in full color. She raised an eyebrow at the headline:  
  
GIANT GREEN MONSTER SEEN TERRORIZING CHILDREN  
  
Everyone crowded around Julez as she read it.  
  
"Eyewitness reports say that this green monstrosity  
  
charged into the water parkand grabbed the nearest  
  
five children, only to fondle them in the genital areas..."  
  
Julez paused for a moment and whapped Piccolo with the newspaper, "You PERV!!! How come you never told about your....your... problem!!!"  
  
Chi-Chi who had beed outside long enough to hear the story, grabbed Gohan looking shocked, "You're never baby-sitting Goku again!"  
  
"Guys! I'm not like that!!! I swear!!" Piccolo pleaded.  
  
Julez started reading again,  
  
"This thing whom local residents call 'evil' and the  
  
Devil's Spawn, was later reported at a pub singing to  
  
classical music using the words, 'the blood poured  
  
out and i liked it, my mom said cool, do it again!'  
  
That was the best of it, the rest was to graphic to print."  
  
Bulma sighed shakily, "And he's insane too!" Everyone shushed her, ignoring Piccolo's sad defense againt it, and Julez read on...  
  
"If anyone sees this green terror, they are suggested to  
  
run away, hide, and lock up your children. Tomorrow, a  
  
special report, could this thing be connected to Bigfoot &  
  
Loch Ness?!?"  
  
Julez stopped reading and everyone stared at Picolo. "You should be asahmed at yourself!" she said sternly.  
  
Moments later a sleek black limosine pulled up and out jumped a man in a three-piece suit and an Elvis-doo that was at lest half-a-foot high."Hello, I'm looking for a-" he stopped short as he realized that right in front of him was a couple making out. Gabriel and Davis were uh a little busy at the moment.  
  
Julez kicked them aside, "Hey! Hey! Rent a room! or at least go inside!!" she called at them.  
  
Mr. Big-Big hair continued, "Yeah... Anyway, I'm looking for a Mr. Pee- Kill-All???"  
  
Piccolo raised his hand, "That'd be me....And it's Piccolo"  
  
Gohan started giggling. "PEEE! hee-hee-hee!! PEEE-kill-all!!"  
  
Piccolo whapped him on the head and sent him a good few feet across the lawn.  
  
"Well, sir, we want YOU!" he said pointing a finger.  
  
Chi-Chi silently thanked the Gods.  
  
"WHAT!" Piccolo said backing away.  
  
"Sir, We want YOU, to act for us. As a villan in a toothpaste commercial.  
  
Piccolo looked shocked, "WoW!!! Really!?!"  
  
Vegeta tried to keep a straight face, but he just couldn't hold it, "WAH- HA-HA- HA!!!! Piccolo!--- on t.v?!?!?!? OH HO HO HO!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE A RIOT!!!!!!! WHOOO-HOOO!!!!!! HE CAN BE A-- HA-HA-HA!!! A TURD!!! HEE-HEE- HEEE!!! *snort* HAW-HAW *snort* A BIG GREEN TURD!!!!! *snort* HA-HA-HA!!! A GIANT *snort* GREEN *cough* *snort* *cough* TALKING-ACK *snort*cough* ACK- TU-U-U-RD!!!!! *snort* ACK!! *cough* *snort* *cough*  
  
"Oh Not again!!!" Julez sighed  
  
"His face is turning blue!" Trunks said. "Cool!"  
  
"THIS ISN"T FUNNY!!!" the big-hair dude screamed, "HE'S DYING!!! HELP!! CALL 9-1-1!!! GET AN AMBULANCE!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, Shut-Up!" Julez yawned. She got over to Vegeta and and started giving him the Heimlich. After a couple seconds, Vegeta turned green, followed by ooh's from Trunks, and started spewing up last nights ice-cream- it landed all over big-hair man's shoe's.  
  
"Oh!!" Julez said. The big-hair dude looked VERY angry. "Lemme help you with that," she said sheepishly, she grabbed Vegeta's afro-like hair and cleaned it up, ignoring Vegeta's cries.  
  
Big-hair man's face brightened at his sparkley clean shoes and thanked Julez as Vegeta blew her across the street and into a bush. "My name is Mr. Vancucci. You need to be on the set next week, Friday at Noon. This is for you." he said handing Piccolo a suitcase full of money. "Oh, By the way, we'll be shooting the commercial in L.A.! And also, before we can use you, you will have to visit a shrink about your... well, your problem." he said gesturing to the newspaper. He jumped back into his limo and sped away.  
  
Vegeta, eying the suitcase full of money, strolled up to Piccolo. "So, a toothpaste villian, huh? Well, I still think you'd make a great evil turd, but there are some good things that come out of it."  
  
Piccolo was just staring after the limo, thinking about being famous.  
  
Vegeta went on, "Like how you won't need any make-up, you're already ugly enough."  
  
Piccolo snapped back to Earth, "What'd you say, you slime?!?" he said looking serious  
  
"But it won't matter anyway, You'd probably just break the camera!" Vegeta said smirking.  
  
Piccolo lunged at him, but Vegeta only jumped out of the way and laughed at him. "Hey look at that Piccolo!"  
  
"OH! don't try to fool me Vegeta! You're goin' down!!!" Piccolo said evilly.  
  
"No! Really Look!!"  
  
Piccolo just laughed some more. Behind him, Julez slammed the trunk to her car shut. and tossed the key up in the air. As she caught it, Piccolo turned around and finally looked. Vegeta used the chance to give him a MAJOR wedgie. Piccolo shrieked and shoved his hands down his butt to try and fix it. Everyone outside cracked up, it really looked like Piccolo was trying to pick his butt or something.  
  
Piccolo finally got comfortable again and launched himself towards Vegeta, but Julez stood in his way. "I've just locked all your money in my trunk, and I want all the details that I missed when I was trying to get myself out of a bush." she said that last part looking sternly at Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo pouted, "Oh Fine!!"  
  
He said walking back inside. He shoved Davis and Liberty off the couch and sat down. "Well, Mr. Vancucci said that I was gonna be a villian in a toothpaste commercial. The shooting will be at L.A. next week, Friday at noon. WoW! I'm gonna be famous!! I'm gonna be rich! They're probably gonna make a statue outta me!!!"  
  
"Yeah" Trunks added "a gold-Piccolo-shaped uniral!! Haw haw!!!"  
  
Piccolo chose to ignore him, and shouted at Julez, "Now give me my money!" he had a pretty nasty look on his face.  
  
Gabriel, who'd finally extracted herself from Davis held up a hand, "Now wait, We paid almost 800 frickin' dollers for your clothes, and you should pay up!"  
  
Piccolo sighed and crossed his arms, "Well what about the rest of my money!?!"  
  
Julez looked thoughtful for a moment, then, "....Gabriel darling, why are we letting these people stay with us???"  
  
"Well.. they're our friends....and we're letting them stay with us..... out of....the goodness of our hearts?????" she replied confused.  
  
"Wrong." Julez said triumphantly, "We're letting them stay with us for $400 a night per person. That's um... $3,200, plus extra for your tree house, Piccolo, and $500 for all the ice cream you guys ate, and a couple hundred more for the WAX you ate, and well, you get the idea. And if that doesn't cover it all, I'm sure I could think up some more tidbits that you owe us for...."  
  
"Julez," Gabby interrupted, "that IS his money..."  
  
"Hmph!" Julez snorted, "Gab, he wouldn't BE famous if it wasn't for us! Besides.. we're his....managers!" she said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"All right!" Gabby shouted, "I get to be Official Fashion Designer and Make-Up Crew!"  
  
"Oh Great! Just great!!" Piccolo sighed in despair, "I'll never live this through!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WoW!!! Piccolo???? Famous?????  
  
Personally, I think I would've had the same reaction as Vegeta if I ever saw him acting, but well...  
  
Anyway-- I hope you guys(and girls) liked it!!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!  
  
Please remember to R&R!!! You can e-mail me at libby0880@yahoo.com or smurfetts68@yahoo.com either one is fine. =)  
  
Well, hope you EnJoYeD!!! KEEP READING!!!!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
~BaBySmurf~ 


	3. To Go, Or Not to Go... That is the quest...

NoTe FrOm ThE AuThOrS-  
  
Julez: Well, back with another chapter  
  
Gabby:: z z z z z z z z z z -__-  
  
Julez: And it'll be really cool (in my opinion anyway)  
  
Gabby:: z z z z z z -__-  
  
Julez: And I think those pills I slipped Gab worked....  
  
Gabby:: z z z z z z z z z z z z z-__-  
  
Julez: Finally some peace and quiet!  
  
Gabby:: z z z z z z z z z z -__-  
  
Julez: um.... Yeah. *slaps Gabriel*  
  
Gabby:*mumble*mumble* and without further ado,*mumble*mumble*  
  
on with the show!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: We own almost NOTHING in this fic- except for the basic plot and all the retarded stuff in it. We also own Ourselves {which is pretty pathetic} the,*sniff*, talking squirrel, and Mr. Vancucci, plus anyone else we happen to come up with along the way, so PLEASE DON'T SUE US!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As The Dragon Ball Turns  
  
.....Again  
  
by Gabby a.k.a. ~BabySmurf~ and Julez a.k.a. Gabby's sissy  
  
--chapter 3--  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
((Thursday afternoon))  
  
The best way to put it, is probably to say that Gabby was having a cow.  
  
"I absolutely REFUSE to leave these freaks alone in my house for the weekend!! We'll come back home to a pile of ashes-- or worse!!! I mean, Can you believe what's happened the last week?!?!?" she shouted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((a few days before))  
  
Goku was VERY bored. He was sitting on the living room floor counting the hairs on his arm. "79,000,429....." he said slowly, "79,000,430."  
  
Krillin stared at him. "Now that is just plain sad." he said. "Come here Goku, I'll show you some real fun!!!"  
  
Krillin grabbed Goku's hand and raced to the kitchen, "Watch this!!"  
  
Krillin popped open the microwave, shoved his head inside, slammed the door closed, and turned it on.  
  
After 5 minutes at 'super-strength' accompanied by Krillin's shrieks, the timer went off and Krillin pulled his head out.  
  
Krillin's head looked like he'd, well, shoved it in a microwave-- He had a MEAN tan, and it looked even wilder because, basically.. Krillin was bald.  
  
His neck was also squashed flat too, but that's beside the point.  
  
"COOL!!" shouted Goku, "Let me try!" Goku tried to stick his head in the microwave, but.... it wouldn't fit.....His hair took up over half of the micrwave and unless he wanted to chop his face in half, he couldn't shut the door on it. "Oh Man!!" Goku pouted. He turned back to Krillin. "Well can I at least touch yours??" ((not that way you perv!!! unless....*_*))  
  
"Ouch- it burns!!" Krillin said trying weakly to defend his red-hot-head from Goku's prying hands. ((that sounds even worse!!))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((a few days before that))  
  
Gohan wandered lazily through the house and found himself in Gabriel's room. "Ooohh!!! A fishie!!" he ran over to Gabby's pet fish, Mr. Bubbles, and stared at it face-to-face. "OOOHHH!!!! He wants to kiss me!!!" Gohan giggled. He pulled Mr. Bubbles out of the fish bowl and held it to his lips. "Hee-Hee, It tickles!! Hee-hee-Hee-he-UCK" Gohan started coughing. Out of nowhere, Gabriel appeared. She glanced nonchalantly at the empty fishbowl, then Gohan's face rapidly turning red, and his wet hands.  
  
She shrieked when she finally put two and two together and ran over to him. Gabby wrapped her arms around him and gave him the heimlich.  
  
Almost immediately, a fishie popped out of Gohan's mouth and smacked wetly against the wall and bounced back into the fishboowl. Mr. Bubbles began swimming around happily as though he hadn't almost been eaten.  
  
Gabby turned the boy in front of her around, "Gohan! SHAME SHAME!! Mr. Bubbles is supposed to be looked at, not eaten for lunch!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((back to the present))  
  
Julez was throwing ideas at Gabby for what they could do to keep the house intact. "Well, we could always have Davis baby-sitting them!!"  
  
Sitting near-by, Davis jumped up, "No!! I refuse to have you drag me into this!!"  
  
"He's right. We couldn't even have him watch Trunks for an hour!" Gabriel said watching Davis blush.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((a few days before))  
  
Trunks and Davis sat around the backyard with a magnifying glass trying to burn ants. "Hey, there's a big one! Get him!" the tiny black creature scurried away before Davis could concentrate the light on it long enough.  
  
"Oh! It's no use!! This is WAY boring!" Davis said dully.  
  
"Oh! Wait!! I got an idea! Trunks said excitedly, "Let's raid Julez's room!! I heard she's got some cool stuff in there- And if we don't find anything in there, then at least we'll be able to read her journal!!"  
  
"Sure!" Davis readily agrred, "But," he looked around slyly, "we gotta be careful!!"  
  
"Right!" Trunks nodded.  
  
The 2 'boys' got up carefully, hoping that no one would see them, and crept slowly back to the house. Trunks squeaked the back door open slowly.  
  
Davis looked around the door into the house. He gave Trunks a thumbs up, "The coast is clear..." he whispered. Davis looked around once again and did a wild summersault into the living room. "Duh Duh Duh DDUUUUHHH!!!!!" he said aiming an imaginary pistol at the sofa.  
  
"I don't think he saw us!" Trunks whispered to him.  
  
"You're right, but we don't need any witnesses......" Davis whipered back with a jerk of his head. Trunks took the signal and grabbed a book lying around. He crawled up to the unsuspecting piece of furniture and then quickly and violently whacked it a couple times until it stopped moving.  
  
"Well, at least he got a quick death..." Trunks said solemnly as he walked back to Davis.  
  
"I think that takes care of the civilians. Now lets go." Davis said seriously. They walked towards the hallway where the rooms where. They were almost there, when disaster struck--Trunks stepped a whoopie cushion.  
  
"Hit the deck!" he shouted.  
  
Davis and Trunks both did a belly flop to the ground with a thud and covered their heads. "They've started the bombs!!" Davis called to Trunks as the bookshelf near-by rocked back and forth. "Let's get out of here!" They started Army-crawling to Jule'z room, but the damage was already done. The bookshelf fell to the floor and landed harshly on Trunk's legs.  
  
"ARGH!! I've been hit!!!" he cried out pitifully. "Go! Go!! Forget about me!!!" Trunks went on. "SAVE YOURSELF!!!"  
  
Davis slithered around to face him, "NO!! We started this together, and we're gonna finish it together!! I won't leave you!!!" Davis grabbed Trunk's hand and pulled. "A good soldior never leaves a man behind!" Davis yanked on Trunk's arm trying to drag him to the room, But that bookcase was pretty heavy and Trunks wasn't moving.  
  
Trunk's eyes bulged,"ARGH!!! You're gonna rip my arm out of my socket!"  
  
Davis jumped back, "Then I'll go get some help!!!" Davis scrambled around the house shouting "Man DoWN! MAN DOWN!!!!" and over turning every thing in the house trying to find something to help his fallen comrade. Meanwhile Trunks managed to remove himself from under the bookshelf and walked calmly to Julez's room to start his search.  
  
Davis found a band-aid and raced back to the bookcase. He gasped when he saw that Trunks was no longer there and started sobbing. "I'm Sorry!! *sniff* I was too late!! *sniff*" Davis laid the band-aid preciously down aa a momentum, "Well, he's moved on to better places!" he said looking heavenward with a tear in his eye.  
  
Trunks appeared standing in front of him. "Are you coming or not!"  
  
Davis jumped up, "Oh! Of course!"  
  
"Guess what I found!!" Trunks said almost giddily. He tossed Davis a thick book with a very...graphic...cover page. Davis flipped open to a random page and started reading aloud.  
  
"He looked l-loo- loost? fully..??"  
  
"Lustfully" Trunks corrected.  
  
"He looked lustfully at her and stroked her-- WOAH!!"  
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
"Woah..." Davis looked at Trunks and raised an eyebrow, "This is a DIRTY book!" he said grinning slyly...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
((back to the present))  
  
"Well, I see no other choice..." Julez said grimly. "We're gonna have to take everyone with us.  
  
Everyone in the room immediately cried, "NNNOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(( 10 minutes later ))  
  
"Everyone get packed!! We're gonna be leaving in maybe half an hour for the airport!!"  
  
Vegeta was sprawled across the couch, "Really? Where we going???" he asked, bored  
  
Piccolo barged in, with a bright orange Hawaian shirt and tacky shorts on. He had about 4 or 5 suitcases in his hands, and was wearing flip-flops and sunglasses that can only be described as retarded. "DUH! Hollywood!"  
  
"Oh, Right, yeah...I'm packed." Vegeta said yawning.  
  
"What are you taking?" Gabby questioned.  
  
Vegeta gestured lazily at himself.  
  
"That's it??? You're gonna wear the same frickin' outfit for 4 days??" Julez said warily.  
  
"Well I can always just go about naked for a day while they're being washed," Vegeta winked at his wife. Bulma smiled to herself and giggled.  
  
"Or you can just leave me here with Bulma- I'm sure we'll survive!" he said.  
  
"So we can come home to a house-ful of mini-Vegeta's! SUUURREE!"  
  
"Yeah," Julez aggreed, "And we'll buy you a box of Trojan Man to go with it!"  
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "And don't forget the "HUMPFEST" sign!"  
  
"Come on Vegeta! Hollywood will be fun!! Besides, aren't they shooting some Victoria's Secret commercials there too, and what about Scream 4- there are sure to be some teenage girls running around in there underwear on that set! Eh! Eh!!" Goku said elbowing Vegeta.  
  
Immedaitely he jumped up- "This isn't sounding so bad after all! Let's go! LOS ANGELOS HERE WE COME!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Bulma whapped him on the head, "Hentai...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how'd you like it!?!?!?!  
  
I loved writing that whole Davis/Trunks scene. I thought it was Hilarious (if I do say so myself)  
  
Also, for anyone who is confused, or just kinda clue-less...Gabby's boyfriend, Davis, is Davis from Digimion, whom I think is hot. ^_^  
  
Anyway- thanks Matt, I'm getting to that whole Piccolo's lady-friend thingy,  
  
just be patient!  
  
Thanks to Alison too-I'm such a dip ^_~ --Kakarrot is just what Vegeta calls Goku, and Chi-Chi's family is the Son's.---ThAnk YoU!!  
  
Juelz: Bye!!!!!! C U Later!!!!!!!!!p.s.I think trunks is hot with his short hair hee hee!!!! 


	4. The Trip

NoTe FrOm ThE aUtHoRs ^_~  
  
Juelz: Hiya!!! Back again with CHAPTER 4!!!!  
  
Gabby: [monotone] This chapter will be So....Much....Fun. Ha. Ha. Ha.  
  
Julez: Yeah.... fun....  
  
Gabby: [monotone] Yes, this is so exciting. Wheeee.  
  
Julez: Gabby, you're scaring me....  
  
Gabby: [monotone] Don't worry. I am feeling just- *thud*  
  
Julez: ........uh-huh. I think she's still recovering from New Years.  
  
Gabby: ..........  
  
Julez: Yeah.  
  
Gabby: .........  
  
Julez: Yeah- well, you can e-mail us anytime-- libby0880@yahoo.com  
  
Gabby: .......  
  
Julez: Also, in this chapter, you meet a strange fellow, that well, to put it bluntly, is homosexual, and well, likes Piccolo...ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: We own almost NOTHING in this fic- except for the basic plot and all the retarded stuff in it. We also own Ourselves {which is pretty pathetic} the,*sniff*, talking squirrel, and Mr. Vancucci, plus anyone else we happen to come up with along the way, so PLEASE DON'T SUE US!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As The Dragon Ball Turns  
  
.....Again  
  
by Gabby a.k.a. ~BabySmurf~ and Julez a.k.a. Gabby's sissy, Julia  
  
--chapter 3--  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
( The music may get old, but thats okay, nobodys gonna care ^_^ )  
  
  
  
A few hours later, they were in the first class airplane (curtesy of Mr. Vancucci and his vast forturnes) waiting to board.  
  
"Thank-you for flying with Alwayz There airways!" the flight attendant said grinning at Goku as he handed her his ticket.  
  
"Um... Yeah..." he said backing away slowly. "Those happy people scare me.." he said to himself.  
  
The gang took their seats and filled up a good part of the first-class section.  
  
They waited a good 45 minutes for the pilot to board. Then another half an hour as their flight got delayed. 40 more minutes later most of the passengers were getting frustrated waiting to take off. "I told you we should've let me fly us there!" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Sshhh!" Chi-Chi said angrilly, "the best part is starting!" She watched with undivided attention as the flight announcements finally started.  
  
"Thank-you for flying Alwayz There Airlines, flight 678-and-a-half . If you would please direct you attention to the attendants at the front of the plane, we will start to go over the safety measures!" she said with unnatural enthusiasm.  
  
Everyone watched boredly as the blond hostesses went over seatbelts, oxygen masks and lifejackets.  
  
"Why do we need to know how to work lifejackets?" Gohan whispered, "We're no where near an ocean! If anything we'll hit a mountain." he grumbled.  
  
Chi-Chi bonked him on the head, "SSSH! Pay attention!"  
  
Trunks scoffed as the announcements finally ended. "Anyone who can't figure out these seatbelts is a RETARD!" he said rolling his eyes.  
  
A few seconds later he sighed in exasperation watching his father struggle with his seatbelt.  
  
"Darn Thing's busted!" he said throwing it back.  
  
Trunks quietly bent over and snapped the two ends together.  
  
"I can do it myself thank-you!!!" he yelled and unbuckled it again.  
  
Half an hour later our 'Big-V' (as Julez had taken to calling him) was still fiddling with it. Another half an hour later there was a snap as he finally got buckled in. "Ha! I told you I could do it! Take that you fool!" he shouted laughing in his son's face.  
  
"WOW DAD!" Trunks said excitedly, "Congratulations! But the seat-belt sign has been off for the past 45 minutes!"  
  
Vegeta shifted uncomfortably and gave Trunks the evil-eye, as well as the finger, but then something else caught his eye. The pure-bred blond flight attendant was coming by with the food cart.  
  
"May I get you something sir?" she asked giggling.  
  
"Yeah, Can I get a double shot of vodka please? And do you serve condoms with the--- What was that for Bulma!" he yelled as she elbowed him in the ribs  
  
His wife smiled sweetly at the flight attendant, "May I have a diet pepsi please?" she asked  
  
"Sure! It'll be ready in 3-4 minutes."  
  
She rolled the cart down to Piccolo, "Uh--" he started, "I'd like a sprite, and uh-- could I have some of those peanuts you're so famous for?" he asked.  
  
"Why you sure may!" she said overly-excited. She moved on down the aisle after handing him a small bag of salted peanuts. Gohan & Krillin leaned over in their seats trying to get a better glimpse of her butt.  
  
(Krillin lost android 18 she had to go back to her fellow androids)  
  
Suddenly Julez jumped up out of her seat and raced to the bathroom. She looked pale and was sweating quite a bit. She arrived at the tiny stall and found that the door was locked. "Open up!"she gasped banging on the door, "I'm about to blow!" she cried. There was no reply from inside, only a drawn-out squeaky fart.  
  
"OOOHHH!" she wailed, "PLEASE!!!! I'm dying out here!" she said pounding on the door. Her face turned green as her stomach churned.  
  
Finally a large woman with maybe 4 chins stepped out of the tiny bathroom. Julez charged in and let it loose into the toilet. After a good spew she wiped her mouth, and then the smell hit her and she started puking again. That woman sure had some gas, 'cuz it STANK! A few minutes later she stumbled out and fell back into her seat. She looked up and was showered in peanuts. "Ugh" she moaned.  
  
"Whoops, uh heh heh my bad" Gohan said looking at Julez who narrowed her eyes at him and made a fist.  
  
Another shower of nuts cascaded down as Piccolo burst his psckage of salted nuts too.  
  
"Damn nutz!!!!! Sure you open for Trunks but never for me!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo yelled at the crinkled wrapper. A fat guy that was just served by the waitress, looked at Piccolo winked. "Me too" he said wiggling his eyebrows seductively. Piccolo looked a little scared and immediatly turned around only to get showered by another pack of peanuts.  
  
Julez dropped an exploded wrapper of peanuts to the floor and put her head in her hands. "This is gonna be one long flight..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The plane flew over across the country getting delayed at every stop they made until they fianally arrived in Los Angelos. For the remainder of it though, nothing TOO dramatic happened. Except of course for the fat guy across the aisle continually hitting on Piccolo.  
  
When they came out of the airport, a limo (curtesy of Mr. Vancucci) was waiting to take them to a five-star hotel. (also curtesy of Mr. Vancucci.)  
  
They piled into the black limo and settled down. Vegeta immediately headed for the mini-bar. "Hey, Awesome!" he shouted, "A month's supply of Jack Daniels!" He grabbed some bottles but only to get them slapped away from Bulma.  
  
"Not now honey!!" she smiled "I have something more exciting in mind."  
  
"SCORE!!!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Lib coughed loudly "AHEM"  
  
Krillin was exploring the wonders of power windows and really bugging the crap of the driver.  
  
"Hey look, a T.V." Gohan squeled "OOOOH!! They're playng a Christmas special too."  
  
Trunks stared blankly at the T.V. -"but it's the middle of August!!!"  
  
"Who cares! I wanna watch Frosty!!!" Gohan shouted turning the volume up full blast and gluing his eyes to the screen.  
  
So the rest of the trip the gang had to endure Frosty. Wheee.  
  
They finally arrived at the hotel after over half an hour of non-stop songs by a walking talking snowman. Everyone had a terrible head-ache when they piled out of the limo late thursday night.  
  
They walked blindly inside and crashed to the bed on the spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Almost right away, Gabby dragged Piccolo off to a Men's clothing store to get him a suit- but not without a fight. He complained loudly the whole way there and almost cried when Gabriel said that he couldn't wear his turban- thingy to the meeting.  
  
"The Men's Warehouse- your'e gonna like the way you look, I garentee it " Gabby said pushing him into the store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile back at the 5-star hotel, Krillin and Gohan were discovering the joys of 500 channel cable T.V. Exept they couldn't decide what to watch, so they just flipped through the channels-  
  
*chhhhhh*  
  
"in your biceps *groan* so eat healthy and remember to-"  
  
*chhhhhh*  
  
".......Marry you?!? Oh Richard I'd love to but I.... But I---"  
  
*chhhhhh*  
  
"I'm sorry the correct answer was Mountain dew- Bye-bye! Now here's your chance to-"  
  
*chhhhhh*  
  
"add the eggs and whip them very well until you get a golden-yellow color, then your'e ready for- "  
  
*chhhhhh*  
  
"take your umbrella! 'Cuz it's gonna be "  
  
*chhhhhh*  
  
"one extremely fat hog if you don't, but I like"  
  
*chhhhhh*  
  
"like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny,"  
  
Kkrillin jumped up with a grin on his face, "Yeah baby!!!" Krillin shouted waving his booty all around the room  
  
"and when a girl walks in with a itty-bitty waist and a roun' thing in your face you get SPRUNG!!!!!"  
  
Gohn got up too and started 'getting his groove on'. Pretty soon they were both bouncing around the room. Krillin even knew how to break dance!!!  
  
Vegeta walked in and his jaw dropped. He clapped a hand over his eyes when Gohan started rubbing his boo-tay on Krillin. He reached for whatever was handy to try to break up the two dancers who were getting rapidly out of hand.  
  
*chhhhh*  
  
"Mmmmm!!! OOHHH!!" Mmmmmmhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"HEY!!!" Krillin shouted. He turned around to see Vegtea staring at a couple making out on the t.v. screen.  
  
Krillin stopped protesting and all three men 'ooooh-ed' when the couple on the screen started doing more than make-out....  
  
The scene was broken when Gabby walked into the room with a tall green pickle sporting antennae and dressed in a suit and tie.  
  
"I still don't understand why I can't just wear my turban!!" Piccolo whined.  
  
"Oh good your'e back." Julez said walking in with a sigh of relief.  
  
"SSHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Vegeta yelled "This is the most important part of the show! Jeeze!! Don't do it Johnny!! NO! Don't open the door!! Can't you see that she's cheating on you!!  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! Jenny how could you!! I thought you loved me!!! I mean- Didn't last night mean anything to you!!! *sob* "  
  
"Oh you dumbass!!! It was quite obvious!!! Oh, Great! Now he's gonna go crying to his roommate! OH! JESUS!!! The roommate's the one that is gay!!!" Vegeta was now throwing stuff at the T.V. He threw a lamp at the screen with a loud crash and snow began to appear on the screen.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MY SHOW!!! Now I'll never know what'll happen!!-- wait! Piccolo!! Stand right there on the left!" Piccolo did as he was told seeing the craziness in Vegeta's eyes. " No- No! Your other left- yes that's it! YES!!! Now Piccolo don't move until I tell you to, Capish?"  
  
"Uh yeah I'll just stand here then. Right." Piccolo said shifting.  
  
"Well that's the idea stupid!!! Now hush! Jimmy's about to confess that he's been sleeping with his two best friends!!" He leaned towards the screen, his eyes now 2 inches from a 'Jimmy's' face.  
  
"And that concludes today's episode of 'The Blond, the Beautiful and the *beeeeep*. Tune in next week to see what problems Jimmy, Johnny, & Jenny will face."  
  
"WWHHHAAATTTT!!!!!" Vegeta shrieked at the t.v. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Vegeta shouted pulling his hair out. "AAARRRRGGGG!!!" he yelled grabbing the t.v. and shaking it off the wall.  
  
Bulma walked over to Vegeta and slowly led him away from the television. "Veggie--- It's okay." she said slowly. "You can watch it tomorrow." she said stroking his arm.  
  
Vegeta whimpered. "I guess so...."  
  
Chi-Chi entered the room. "Glad to see you're back guys!" she said seeing Julez and Piccolo. "So did you find out anything else about Piccolo's commercial?" she asked.  
  
"Oh! I wrote it down- " Gabriel said pulling out a piece of paper, "If Piccolo does an A+ job, He-- WE, whould get a minimum of $35,000."  
  
"Dear Lord!"  
  
*thud*  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Daddy, I think mommy's dead- she fell down and know she's not moving!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Scooby-Doo Mystery Music Playing)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yawn.  
  
I'm sorry, but I've just been way wiped out the past few days.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Anyway, please review--- I've been waiting for some reviews for this story please!!!! Those are what fuels us, and I don't exactally put up top- notch stuff without any encouragement.  
  
So please!! R&R!!!  
  
thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
